


If I Could Build My Whole World Around You

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking some time to themselves makes Kurt realize he also has more to give that he wasn’t willing to share with Blaine before. He starts by tearing down the wall he put up around sharing showers. NC-17. Set after “New New York” (5x14). Briefly alludes to Finn’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Build My Whole World Around You

Kurt drifts in an out of sleep as he stretches into the space where Blaine used to be. He vaguely remembers Blaine, snug up against him as usual, kissing him good morning and saying something about a shower. The details are hazy, but Kurt’s imagination is good enough to happily fill in images that feel like a dream. The really good kind. In his half-dream he follows Blaine into the water stream to resume expressing love he barely scratched the surface on before exhausting both of them the night prior. Even in the dream he is aware following Blaine isn’t real – sharing shower time isn’t something he does.

One moment his subconscious frets Blaine will be gone when he wakes and urges him to move if he doesn’t want to miss his chance, and the next it tempts him to keep letting the good dream play out in fantasy only. He winds up diagonal in the space where Blaine used to be, his body searching in his sleep for Blaine to curl against the way Blaine usually does for him.

Kurt wakes fully, hears the sound from the pipes through the non-existent loft walls, and realizes he can make it happen. Blaine is naked in there. In his shower. Soaping himself thoroughly. And he doesn’t have to do it alone.

Images of following Blaine to make the shower more fun than functional flit in and out even more now that he is awake and moving toward his goal. He can have more than his imagination if he opens the door in front of him. All his has to do is knock.

He rocks on his heels instead. He thinks he’ll be welcome, but he’s still nervous to ask. Blaine has been so great about respecting Kurt’s need for space and taking time for himself. Kurt doesn’t want to invalidate the work they’re both doing to allow their relationship and themselves room to grow. But he never felt compelled to share shower time – the time he is most protective over and the one time he successfully safeguard for himself when they lived together – before now. In a crowded apartment, it was his one guaranteed time alone per day, which he stretched to two times (easily blamed on working in the service industry or physically intensive classes) and even contemplated upping to three. He wants to take the desire to follow Blaine into the shower as a positive sign. He can let Blaine into his routine, and the world will not end. Or, more accurately, he can ask Blaine to let him in.

Kurt lingers outside the door too long. Of course he is interrupted.

“Ooh, is this new?”

He turns and there’s Rachel, amused glint in her eye. Even with an adorably over-eager fiancé and his pretty-but-dumb sidekick underfoot less often now that they have a place of their own with Mercedes, Kurt never gets much privacy in the loft.

“I’m just going to …” he gestures toward the closed bathroom door.

“You’re pretending I don’t know where Blaine is, aren’t you? I know he stayed the night, and I can hear the water running. Our apartment isn’t that big and we don’t have any other guests. You’re about to interrupt! You’re waiting for me to leave so you can slip in there unnoticed.”

As is on cue, Blaine’s voice singing _If I could Build My Whole World Around You_ becomes audible over the sound of the running water. A week ago, the song would have scared Kurt away from going anywhere near the shower with Blaine in it for fear of encouraging Blaine to build into his schedule another way to do exactly that. The most irritation Kurt can muster at the song now is for giving him away, and he isn’t the least bit worried about the long-term impact of that.

Kurt gives up on pretense with a roll of his eyes. “Is it against the apartment rules?”

“The hot water will be back by the time I return, and I’m assuming you’ll wash down the tub after, so it hardly matters to me outside of my concern for your happiness. Does he know? Is it a surprise?” Rachel smirks wickedly. “Do you have a plan?”

“I’m going to take a shower.” Kurt reaches for the doorknob.

“A better plan than that! You can’t just hop in there!”

“It’s presumptuous of me.” Kurt retracts his hand from the doorknob and holds it over his mouth. After everything they said and _meant_ about space and boundaries….

“No, Kurt, no matter what he says, no one believes Blaine has boundaries when it comes to you, at least not over something as innocuous as the water still running when you see him all wet and dripping.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rise at the vivid picture but Rachel barely pauses to breathe before powering on.

“You’re trying to keep him interested now that you’re vying for his attention against the rest of the big bad city, aren’t you? You can’t have that many new steps in your relationship left what with rushing through to engagement by 19, hence the sneaking into his shower when you never used to let him in. Now, if you want my opinion on really holding his attention once you’re in there, you could start by wearing something sexier than matching flannel tops and bottoms.”

Kurt holds a protective arm over his comfortable flannel pajamas and bites back a retort that Blaine’s continued successful attempts to remove them in private have nothing to do with concern for fashion.

“If you and I continue down this path, this can only end in a sad clown hooker makeover.”

“Don’t be like that. I’m being sincere. You can’t just waltz in there with a little ‘ta da!’ and call it good. Where is your showmanship? Make it fun! Make it sexy! Also make some noise if he isn’t expecting you; you don’t want to scare him too badly!”

Mortification threatens to turn Kurt mute. He compensates by glaring imperiously, although Rachel is mostly immune by now.

He starts a mantra in his mind to be kind. Sex and love are sensitive topics for her now, even if she isn’t acting like it at the moment, and he could wound her too easily with a few careless words. There are worse things than letting her live inappropriately viciously through him.

She shimmies closer. “Like, are you putting on a show or are you lavishing him with attention? Are you asking him to put on a show while you sit back on the sink and take it all in? If you sit on the sink, you should scrub that too, by the way, and make sure it will support your weight first. You don’t want to send it crashing down because you didn’t think to test it first. Also, keep in mind that you’re prone to slipping so you don’t mess up your big moment by cracking your head!”

“Okay, I think we’re crossing a line.” He pulls her into a hug to quiet her protests before they begin. “I love you, Rachel Berry. I’m going to go before this gets weirder.” ~~~~

She tucks into his embrace with no reservations. “It’s just a little teasing because I can, and because it’s fun to make you blush,” she admits. “Stop talking to me and go!” She shoos him with sweeping motions from her hands like it wasn’t his idea to leave already.

Kurt’s attention drifts back to the closed door and the barely-audible strains of Blaine’s song.

“ _And there'd be something new with every tomorrow_ ….”

“Bye!” Rachel sings. “Have fun! Don’t forget to rinse out the shower!”

“You’re awful,” Kurt hisses with no heat.

Rachel keeps making shooing motions as she backs away toward her own curtain.

He waits until she is out of sight before lets himself in. By then Blaine is back on the first soft verse of his song.

“Blaine?” He tiptoes in. Blaine has the small bathroom steamed up. Kurt sees Blaine’s outline through the shower curtain and it doesn’t matter how many times Kurt has seen infinitely more detail; he stops and stares.

“Blaine?” He calls again, mostly to wake himself out of his trace.

The song stops mid-verse. The curtains draw back and there’s Blaine’s radiant face looking back at him in open amusement. “Yes, dear?”

A fond smile spreads enough to show teeth at Blaine’s emergence. “Hi.”

Blaine is cute wet, much like he’s cute in every other contrived sexy scenario imaginable.Kurt lets his eyes rove. Blaine has a lovely form, even moreso without the curtain obscuring it, but best of all is his smile, all crinkled nose and crinkled eyes that show his amusement is genuine.

“It's a duet, you know. If you want to join.” 

Kurt has never been good about hiding desire, so he just keeps right on staring, tongue halfway to his lips before he catches himself. “I don't know the words.”

“Yet. May I assume you're not here to provide musical backup?" Blaine pushes back damp curls falling toward his expressive eyebrows like he’s in an Herbal Essences shampoo commercial right before the screams of _yes!_ begin.

Kurt suspects Blaine is trying for exactly this level of distraction, but he has to ask. “Is this okay? I can let you be. You can create showering-alone boundaries.”

“I am so, so incredibly, squeaky clean right now,” Blaine says by way of answering. He shuts off the water and pushes the curtain further to the side.  “Which is nice, but I was kind of holding out for my not-so-quiet and very chatty fiancé who wears _so many layers_ all the time, so I’m clearly going to be waiting even longer.”

Kurt laughs. “That’s not even true.” He slides his hand along the collar of his button-up pajama shirt to tease at bare skin underneath the single layer of fabric.

Blaine’s eyes follow the movement. “Prove it?”

“You can say no,” Kurt reminds him. Teasing at a button until it unhooks might be unfair when having a serious conversation, and slowing down only teases more, so he stops halfway down despite Blaine’s whine. It’s too easy to let sex be a shiny veneer over a fault, which is just one of many reasons why he shouldn’t follow Rachel’s advice for a lot of show and flash right now. He’s not worried about Blaine wanting him physically, and they didn’t just have a hard adult conversation about physical attraction but _boundaries_.

“I wouldn’t want you to come in without asking first, and perhaps marking it on the calendar a week in advance so I could get used to the idea, so springing this on you is hypocritical, I know,” Kurt says.

Blaine mostly succeeds in looking at Kurt’s face and not the peek at sternum as he asks, “This isn’t makeup for a fight I don’t know we’re having? It’s not going to be the cause of it? You said you don’t want to share showers, and I haven’t said a single word about it since.”

“I know.” Kurt said he wasn’t comfortable with it the one time Blaine hinted, and at the mention of the word _uncomfortable_ Blaine gave him an otherwise completely unheard-of level of privacy once the faucet turned on. Even when they took their disinfecting Silkwood showers after the bed bug incident, Blaine waited for Kurt to finish before scrubbing down frantically.

Blaine tips his head as he waits for Kurt to continue.

“I wanted to experience this,” Kurt admits. “And I’ve thought about it in varying degrees of tameness since long before we ever would have talked about living together, but I didn’t want to give up something just for myself. It’s always been _my_ time.”

“This is just a sometimes thing. And sometimes all the hot water is for me, even when we’re ready to live together again,” Blaine teases with the edge of reassurance underneath. His nose crinkles again knowing full well how cute Kurt thinks it is when he does that.

Kurt sees no resentment in Blaine’s features or in the way that Blaine reaches for Kurt and his half-undone top with wet hands. He skims past the buttons Kurt teased with and goes right to pushing up the hem.

“We’re not releasing the floodgates of unstoppable shower sex. Probably. No promises. I mean, I’ll try my hardest.”

Kurt interrupts to make sure he gets a kiss first.

“Thank you,” Kurt breathes against Blaine’s lips. Blaine reacts far better than Kurt would if their roles were reversed, accepting surprises in his routine more readily than Kurt can even when he tries. Kurt has his habits and it’s not that easy to break them, but he’ll try as hard as he can for Blaine. ~~~~

“I didn’t come over to be apart from you.” Blaine tugs the top the rest of the way off and then reels Kurt in.

Blaine is clean and warm and smelling less like raspberry hair gel for the moment and more subtly sweet when Kurt collides with him. Kurt inhales. Blaine’s heat contrasts the cooling water droplets he transfers that clings and cools on pajamas and skin.

“And you’re heading out soon,” Kurt justifies through fevered kisses. Practice has not made them more precise. He aims for quantity. Even if he misses his intended target and lands on neck instead of jaw, he still gets to kiss Blaine somehow and chalks it up to a serendipitous miscalculation.

“Totally okay. We’ll have all day to be independent.” Blaine nods over-eagerly. He sighs at having Kurt close, like Kurt kept him waiting much longer than a few minutes, and breathes in. His nose bumps against Kurt’s neck. He kisses where shoulder meets collar knowing it will make Kurt go breathless.

“Right. We’re just take advantage of the time we have.” There’s not much time before Blaine leaves on an adventure with Sam to find furniture Kurt will have absolutely no hand in picking and then meets up with students from NYADA who aren’t already friends with Kurt.

They fumble, Blaine mindful of the tub’s lip with him on one side and Kurt on the other keeping them from filtting fully together, and Kurt bumping his shins against it.

“Lose your clothes and get in here so we don’t slip,” Blaine murmurs between kisses. They might anyway, because Blaine’s way of encouraging Kurt is by squeezing at newly exposed flesh from pushing the waistband of flannel pajama bottoms past the curve of Kurt’s ass, which is a surefire way for Kurt to forget to be mindful of his limbs. Kurt bucks and the elastic slides down his thighs. He kicks the fabric down to the floor.

“Careful.” Blaine holds out a hand for him. His other hand drops to Kurt’s bare waist. 

“Got that warning already.” Kurt follows Blaine’s guidance with ginger steps into the tub. “Ta da!”

He’s barely certain of the sureness of his footing before Blaine is on his knees mouthing at Kurt’s erection.

“Oh! Oh!” Kurt gasps loudly and flails for something to hold onto. Too loud given the water isn’t running. He grabs onto the faucet for support. “Blaine!”

Kurt hopes Rachel hasn't dawdled on her way out the door. 

Blaine’s thumbs rub along sensitive inner thighs as they hold him in place. He makes no response other than working Kurt’s cock further into his mouth and pushing at the shower handle behind Kurt. The loud rush of water returns and water cascades over them.

Kurt makes ridiculous sounds into his palm as he’s engulfed in heat from the water and from Blaine’s mouth. It’s too much too soon, but he has no complaints. Even when he is too turned on to make it last much longer, which makes him whine all the more.

Blaine looks up just long enough for Kurt to appreciate his fiancé’s smugness.

Kurt’s head rolls back in tandem with his eyes, and he slumps against the wall behind him. Blaine rests against his hip, nuzzling at sensitive skin and keeping his head bowed to keep the water out of his face, as he finishes Kurt with his hand. Blaine catches cum in his fingers and lets the water wash it away.

Water rushes in Kurt’s ears like white noise. His toes curl in pooling water. Breath support is gone when he tries to form words.

“Blaine! What was that?” Besides an answer on how feasible an underwater blowjob is. Kurt keeps on hand on the faucet and the other on Blaine’s shoulder for support.

“Making the most of the time we have.” He kisses at Kurt’s hipbone. “Now we’ll be able to focus on the actual shower and you won’t be too distracted to let me pamper you.”

Smug. Definitely smug.

Kurt huffs between gulping breaths. “You… you just wait ‘til I get to you.”

He makes no move from where he’s slumped. Orgasms make him useless, even with how tempting Blaine is and how much he wants to make Blaine feel like this too. He’s too giddy to function, distracted by curling toes and the warm glow that washes over him.

Kurt takes another steadying breath. “I’m gonna pull all your focus.”

Blaine laughs. He collects Kurt in his arms and directs him back under the water stream.

“I am. I’m gonna rock your world. In a minute.” With the loss of the wall’s support, Kurt clings to Blaine’s shoulders with both arms. He feels as languid as the water on his back. He aims to brush his nose against Blaine’s, misses, and kisses his cheek instead.

Blaine accepts the extra weight with practiced ease.

“I’ve thought about this a lot too,” Blaine confesses. He pushes Kurt’s sopping hair away from half-lidded eyes. “And about how I might’ve missed my chance now that the shower isn’t jointly owned. I've had a lot of time to plan exactly how I wanted this to go if you’d let me. It’s been on my mind ever since I moved in. It's so _domestic_ ,” Blaine hums. He wipes at his mouth.

“We have plenty left that I fully intend for us to experience on that front. Like seeing if I can give an underwater blow job without drowning.”

Blaine’s grip on Kurt tightens, holding him in place against Blaine’s chest so he can’t slide down Blaine’s body.

“Not right now,” Kurt amends with an easy laugh. “I’m busy.” He tilts Blaine’s head to the angle he wants to fit against the line of his jaw. The first time he did this he unintentionally gave Blaine a hickey trying to do for Blaine what Blaine had done for him and, small and faint though the resulting mark was, he almost died of embarrassment. He’s more careful now as he mouths at sensitive skin.

Blaine lets out a strangled gulp. He reaches blindly for Kurt’s body wash and loosens his grip on Kurt long enough to work up a lather between both hands. Blaine has strong hands that work from the base of Kurt’s neck to the base of his spine. Kurt moves into the touch and Blaine knows him well enough to anticipate it.

“Tell me your rituals. Don’t let me throw you off.” Blaine contradicts the instructions by kissing at bare skin.

“Oh, god, whatever you want.” Kurt’s shoulder tingles after Blaine’s mouth has moved on. He angles to tempt Blaine into repeating the move.

Blaine laughs. “You’ll regret that.” He moves like he has all the time in the world, impatience at Kurt for taking too long – either to show up or to reciprocate – nowhere to be seen.

Kurt moans and leans into the caresses, twisting and turning to stay under Blaine’s hands as they shift. Blaine leans is achingly slow for a kiss and Kurt meets him far faster.  

“And to think this is the less-wiggly version of you,” Blaine teases.

Kurt doesn’t deny it and settles for a knowing smile instead. He tends to be very specific about what he wants from Blaine and lets him know though body language if not words, and Blaine accommodates enthusiastically, but at the moment Kurt is slowed down by Blaine’s drawing out the feeling of bliss until it lasts longer than the build up. Blaine is so good at taking care of him.

He could get spoiled like this. Or selfish. The daze wears off into determination. As amazing as it is, he has a mission. Breaking Blaine’s focus will be even better than letting himself be pampered. The next twist from Kurt is to resituate his thigh between Blaine’s.

The closest Blaine comes to faltering is right then, but he holds on tighter to Kurt and hums in appreciation. 

“How do you want me?” Kurt asks. He aims for coy. He thinks he succeeds.

“Close,” Blaine pants.

Kurt’s hand wanders along the way to meet where his thigh is pressed. He can't resist a little detour to squeeze Blaine’s hip followed by a muscled thighs before settling around Blaine’s cock. He smirks when Blaine responds by closing his eyes and stuttering his own caresses at Kurt’s sides. He basks in Kurt’s affection, long, damp eyelashes fan across his cheeks. 

Blaine doesn’t last much longer than Kurt did. It’s Blaine’s turn to rest against him under the steady stream of hot water that washes away the evidence of their actions. The rest off the lather rinses away as well.

A few moments pass in silence and then Blaine hums happily.

“No duets,” Kurt warns when the humming starts to resemble a tune.

“So not subtle,” Blaine agrees.  “Whereas a serenade…”

Kurt’s toothy grin spreads even though he suspects he should be protesting instead. It’s the orgasms’ fault. Or close proximity to Blaine. He can’t help himself when it comes to encouraging Blaine’s romantic tendencies like letting Blaine fold Kurt’s hand in one of his own and drop the other to Kurt’s waist.

Blaine tucks into his neck, and when he sings, it’s as low and private as before, the words forming against Kurt’s skin. “ _And I'd give my love to you to keep for the rest of your life, and happiness would surely be ours, and that would be all right_.”

Kurt lets himself drift with the words Blaine absolutely means even if they are making room in both their worlds for other things to exist. He leans into Blaine’s embrace once more.

Slow dancing in the shower is one of the more romantic but logistically terrible ideas they’ve had. Water splashes around their feet in their halting spin that’s mindful of the space meant for one. Blaine holds him close so they both don’t slip, which is decidedly the best part.

Blaine’s quiet serenade is cut short by the sound the sliding door at the loft’s entrance opening and slamming back shut.

“Either Sam is here and Rachel let him in, or we need to have a serious conversation about locking the doors,” Kurt says.

“Where's your towel?” Blaine asks.

“....dammit.” Kurt didn't think that far ahead when he followed Blaine. His plan was get in, not out. Over a year getting used to cramped New York bathrooms and he still sometimes forgets it’s not waiting for him inside.

“What aren't we learning to share,” Blaine laughs. He reaches for his towel to wrap low around his waist. “Thankfully you have me to look out for you. I'll be right back. Stay right there.”

Dispute his proclamation of speed, Blaine lingers when he kisses Kurt goodbye. Kurt follows the hands on his jaw leading him close. Sam can wait. So can their independent lives.

“Okay, leaving. Love you!” Blaine dashes out with one last blown kiss.

Kurt hears wolf whistles at Blaine’s exit that means Sam is around to see. Rachel must have let him in, so she hasn’t left yet either. Not much has changed after all.

Kurt slips back under the calming stream of hot water, neglected bottle of shampoo in hand, for a few more minutes of blissful solitude and self-care. And when Blaine comes back with the necessities he forgot and the companionship he loves, Kurt will be ready for him again.


End file.
